Similar converters are described, for example, in the following patents: EP 0 921 628, EP 0 763 878, GB 2 203 003, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,668 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,233. The current limiter consists of a resistive element, in other words a resistor.